


Day #1 - Cat

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: The many,manytimes Kelly asks Nick for a cat.





	Day #1 - Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

"So I've been thinking…" Kelly started, sidling up to Nick whilst he was reading in the banquette.

"No." Nick said immediately, not even looking up.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

Nick did look up then, giving Kelly his most enigmatic smile. "We're not getting a ship's cat."

"But Nicko…"

"My boat my rules, babe."

"We're married!"

"And when I die, you can get a cat for _your_ boat."

~~~

"Nicko…" Kelly said after they had just had a marathon amount of sex, thinking this was the perfect moment to catch Nick with his guard down.

"No, Kels."

~~~

"But he could be a guard cat!" Kelly said, showing Nick picture after picture of long-haired Maine Coons and hoping the sheer fluffy nature of them would sway the ex-cop.

"Guard cats aren't a thing Kels."

"You don't know! I could train it!"

"No, Kels."

~~~

"So, Ty called…"

"Zane also called."

"Goddamnit Zane. How dare he cat block me?"

Nick just laughed at him, pleased that Zane had given him the heads up about Cricket's kittens. Whilst he was sure Zane wanted the kittens gone lest Ty got too attached, he also valued his friendship and his Scrabble score with Nick, so the warning was appreciated.

~~~

"What if…"

"Yes?" Nick said, looking over the top of the book he was reading, highly amused that he had engaged his husband in the conversation. He saw Kelly's eyes light up due to him responding, which made what he was about to do a little cruel, but Kelly sort of deserved it.

"So this cat idea…"

"Nope."

"Aw Nick, _come on_."

"It'll fall in, I'll have to go in after it, it could get run over, vet bills are expensive, we'd never get Ty to leave if he visited."

Kelly grinned. "Sure you didn't want to save some of those excuses for next time I ask?"

Nick just groaned.

~~~

"I live on a _boat_, Kels." Nick said, pre-empting the conversation as Kelly came towards him with a sheaf of papers.

"Yes! And there is a long history of ship's cats in various navy's around the world. They used to catch vermin and bring luck and companionship to sailors at sea."

Nick looked askance at Kelly. "Did you just say there were _vermin_ on the Fiddler?"

"Well no, but…"

~~~

"So there was this cat called 'Unsinkable Sam'."

Nick raised his eyes to a deity that he wasn't sure he believed in anymore and said a short prayer anyway.

He knew he was going to regret this conversation, but he replied anyway. "Okay…"

"He was nearly killed…THREE TIMES."

"Right…"

"During the WWII! He was on the ship the Bismark and it was wrecked and they found him floating on a wooden board! Fished him right out of the ocean!"

"Er…"

"And then the ship, the Cossack, the one that rescued him? _That_ got torpedoed."

"So far, all I'm hearing about is a cursed cat." Nick said, trying not to smile. He loved it when Kelly got wound up like this, it was a joy to see him so excited.

"Then the Ark Royal had him and _that_ got torpedoed…so after that he went to live in Gibraltar."

"Probably for the best." Nick muttered.

"So you see, cats are indestructible!"

Nick stared at Kelly for long moments before smiling, he had been torturing Kelly for over 18 months with this, maybe it was time to give it up. He'd just make Kelly look after it. It was _not_ going to climb on him. "If it goes in the water, _you're_ going to get it."

"Yes. Definitely. I will." Kelly nodded emphatically, walking over to Nick to hug him, then backing off, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Tell Ty I said 'hi'!"

"Thanks babe!

Nick took out his own phone when it beeped and he opened the text messaging screen for Zane.

**Zane -> Nick** You owe me $20.

**Author's Note:**

> Re: [Unsinkable Sam](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsinkable_Sam)
> 
> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
